Forum:BrookeLynne Marie Spaugh
Forums: Index > Claiming > Name: BrookeLynne Marie Spaugh Gender: Female Age: 17 God Parent Choices: Tsukyomi-no-Mikoto, Raijin, Izanagi Appearance: Blonde, green eyes, tan, short, 5'3" Personality: she seems like she is a sweet person, but she really isn't. She can be a real bitch when she Is angry. She punches and slaps. She gets very jealous. She is a hoe. She hooks up with guys and tells them that she loves them, but gets what she wants. She is a lier. She lies so much that she starts to believe it. She is spoiled and preppy. History: Hannah Spaugh met ? at school, when she was 16. He fell in love with her and they started to date. A couple weeks later, Hannah was pregnant. ? Left her without telling her who she was. Hannah was devastated. Whe BrookeLynne was born on January 27, Hannah was changed her life. She started to do drugs and drink. She got married to a man names James Harlin. He made it worse. They always got high on drugs and were always drunk. It got so bad that Brooke's grandma, Elizabeth, had to take he away. Brooke lived with her grandma since she was 2. She would sometimes go and see her mom but never stayed. Brooke-Lynne soon came to stay with her step-aunt and uncle, Michelle Sharp and Wayne Sharp(Hazel Sharp's Unkown father). She loved them so much that she soon stayed with them then going to her grandmas. Her mother and step-dad soon had two children, May and Ray. They were beaten everyday by their father, because he was drunk. Elizabeth soon got custody of them too. Brooke grew up living with her grandma and her step-aunt and uncle, who she called mom and dad. She had rooms at each house and switched between them. She had siblings at both houses. Michelle and Wayne had five kids of their own. They were Alexander, Dell, Denise, Faye, and Mykenna. They always counted Brooke as a daughter, and the kids counted her as a sister. Brooke soon lived at her step-aunts and only visited her grandma. From there she lived a kinda regular life. Her mother would so etimes try to take her away, but it never worked. When Brooke was 15 she dated a boy named Mitchell. He ruined Brooke's life. He forced her to do things with her. He soon was. Caught and Brooke was left alone. A year later she met a boy name Matthew. She thought she loved him. She lost her complete virginity to him. When Brooke told Michelle, Michelle flipped. They thought she was pregnant but she was proved not. They still continued to date. Later that year Michelle and Wayne adopted Brooke, and also adopted May and Ray. When she was 17, Matthew and Brooke's family were at the house when a wheel with a humans face on it rolled in. Everyone started to scream. Faye, Mykenna, and Dell looked At the thing and their souls were sucked in by it. They fell to the floor dead. Everyone tried not to look at it, but they couldn't help it. One by one everyone looked at it till it was Matthew and Brooke. Matthew kept telling Brooke not to look but it was tempting. But before she looked, Matthew did, and he fell to the ground dead. Brooke started to cry, when the thing died. Behind it was a man. He toof her that they both were demigods and what happened. He took her to a camp, where she was claimed by ?. She later found out that Hazel was a daughter of Wayne, making her Brooke's adopted half-sister. Weapons:None at the moment Username:District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 06:18, June 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Category:Claimed Okay, is that a monster?if so, please give me link to confirm its existence in the japsWhy won’t we communicate? Why won’t we love? We shed tears at the painful reality once again... ~EXO 11:16, July 6, 2012 (UTC) http://www.obakemono.com/obake/wanyudo/ District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 08:15, July 7, 2012 (UTC) }}